This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles including a brake support member straddling the edge of a brake disc having a central opening in which brake shoes arranged on either side of the brake disc are guided and held, and a brake caliper which embraces the brake shoes from outside carrying a brake-actuating device on only one side of the brake disc. The brake caliper is connected with the brake support member through a sliding guide arrangement including a retaining pin aligned parallel to the axis of rotation of the brake disc and slidably received in a bore, and a resilient arrangement clamping the brake caliper relative to the brake support member.
In a known spot-type disc brake of this type, such as disclosed in German printed patent application DE-OS No. 2,538,565, the brake caliper is rigidly connected with a cylindrical retaining pin sliding practically without clearance in a cylindrical bore disposed in that portion of the brake support member that straddles the brake disc. Though this arrangement results in an accurate and smooth guidance of the brake caliper on the brake support member, it has the disadvantage that deformations of the brake support member under the action of the frictional forces bearing thereupon during braking are transferred to the brake caliper, so that the latter assumes an inclined position resulting in the brake shoes being forced against the brake disc unevenly. After a prolonged period of operation this will cause an uneven wear of the brake shoes requiring premature replacement.